The World in Secrecy
by Joethepenguin
Summary: A cool book about a dragon and his sister


In the world of Misingnos there was a forest. That forest was named Fusha and had some mysterious things in it. There were mushrooms that were fans. The fish, swimming water bottles. The trees produced Mi-Fi. In that world there was a dragon named Dragie who was lost in the woods.

He called for his twin whom he was playing with. He heard a faint cry. He called again, "Dragean." Again, he heard a faint cry. He headed toward the cry hoping that it was his sister because there are things that mislead dragines, their species. He heard the cry again. He started to run.

One-day Dragie and his sister, Dragean, were watching videos on the Mi-u when their Mother told them to get off the Mi-Fi.

"Why," they both whined.

"Because you need to learn how to breathe fire before you are five."

"But why," they whined.

"Because it is good for you to know it so you are ready for flamergarten."

"Fine," they said. "We will go outside."

"Remember," their mother said. "There are dangerous things outside, like wizards and drasmers.

"Ok," they said heading out the door.

As they went outside they shut the door real hard making a loud sound that awoke the fish in their pond. The birds scattered. The sound echoed across the cave that was close to them.

"So, what should we do?" Dragean asked tiredly.

"I don't know what should we do?"Dragie said.

"How about we go aim at targets. Actually, I don't want to do that. How about swimming at the waterfall in the forest." Dragean said.

"But what about what mother said."

"Mother shmother. Let's go."

"Fine, I'll go," Dragie Whined.

When they reached the waterfall, they stared in amazement. Nether one of them had ever seen it before, they have only heard of it. The water was full of colors from the rainbow. It had beautiful toucans that were flying around. Dogs and cats were playing in the water. Rainbow fish were swimming in the water. Blue frogs were jumping in and out of the water. The seen was just not as elegant as they thought it would be, but Dragie had his doubts.

"Doesn't it look awesome Dragie," Dragean said in awe.

"Sure, it looks great," Dragie said while looking around to check to make sure nothing harmful was there to hurt them.

While Drageana swam Dragie looked around. He finally gave up on looking and wanted to rest under the waterfall. So, he walked behind it and in there he found the most wonderful thing he could hope for, a lair that was dragean sized. He was amazed. It was wonderful it came with everything he needed, a bed, food, and even clean water. He rested on the bed to take a nap.

Hours passed before he woke up to the sound of screaming. Wondering what was going on Dragie jumped out of the bed falling in the water on the other side of the waterfall. Again, he heard a cry of in the distance but he heard it clearer and the voice cried "Dragie Dragie help me!" So Dragie looked around for his sister he could not find her. Again, he heard the cry this time fainter like she was moving or as if something was taking her so he started to run.

While he was running he found a strange tree that had a strange vibe about it and was brown unlike most trees which are pink. From there he heard the same voice that he heard earlier. He decided to jump at it because he has heard about the stories of the magical portal that was supposedly disguised a brown tree out in the woods, and after he landed in this new world he saw strange creatures that he never heard about all he knew was that no one ever came out alive.

The creature he saw had a spiky, orange, shield on their back, a flamingo shaped body of purple, red lizard like feet, a blue head shaped like a heart, and its eyes and mouth were as green as emeralds, its arms were a bright yellow that were shaped like swords. There was a sign it said "Welcome to the world full of Sincors." When the Sincors saw Dragie he ran away, but one said

"It has been years since we have had a visitor. What is your name?"

"My name is Dragie. I am from Misingnos. Who are you? Did you see someone come through here with my sister?"

"We are Sincos. My name is Nanook. We have seen a Luben pass by holding something, but it was screaming Dragie so we did not know what it was. It may be your sister."

"Where did it go? What did it do?" Dragie started to cry.

"Hush little child. We will get your sister back, but first we will stay for the night before we head to the west. There are very dangerous things off in the west. You can stay with me for the night." Nanook hushed.

Later that day Nanook took Dragie to the dining hall to eat dinner with all the other Sincors.

"So, how will we go save your sister?" Nanook asked Dragie.

"We could go to the wise one." One of the Sincos said.

"Ya, yes." said all of the Sincos.

"Shhhh, we will take Dragie to the wise one tomorrow right before sun rise," Nanook said.


End file.
